


Laugh Out Loud

by Ruru_at_your_service



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, JohnLovesSherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruru_at_your_service/pseuds/Ruru_at_your_service
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But mostly he remembers falling in love with the world's only Consulting Detective!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy short one shot about John falling in love with Sherlock.
> 
> Or, Sherlock laughs. Fluff ensures.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait, that's a lie. I meant I do not own Sherlock Holmes - neither the ACD one, nor the BBC one. It sucks, I know. But there you go. The idea and words are all mine though!

He does not recall what triggered it. Was it something he said or was it something on the telly, he doesn't remember; but he clearly remembers the laugh. He remembers looking up from the laptop screen and being prisoner to the sight of twinkling blue-green eyes (almost closed to a slit actually, the pupils were not visible enough to determine their chosen colour of the day), the slight flush on the pale cheeks, obviously due to the mirth, the shaking shoulders... Then the head was thrown back and hands were clapped as another deep rumbling laugh escaped from the widely open mouth, the force of it lifting the sock clad feet from the floor. He remembers at first being shocked and staring at the adult sized child in front of him with wide eyes and a confused face but that laugh did something to him because he remembers chuckling helplessly after a few seconds without even knowing the reason.

It was not the first time that John had heard Sherlock laugh. The first time was when, after chasing a cab and then running back to Baker street, they both leaned against the wall and tried to catch their breath, adrenaline and ' Welcome to London' still fresh in their veins,John had commented on that being the most ridiculous thing he had ever done and Sherlock, with a face-splitting grin, replied, "And you invaded Afghanistan.", and then they both burst into a fit of giggles; very manly giggles, thank you very much. Since then there have been many laughs that they shared but, John can swear it, this laugh was different.

John remembers the cold Christmas air that had somehow crept in; he remembers the smell of the freshly baked cookies that Mrs. Hudson had just brought in and left on the kitchen table beside the beakers and microscope; he remembers looking at Sherlock and laughing with him; he remembers closing the laptop and putting it down on the floor beside the armchair; he remembers getting up and walking over to the couch to pat Sherlock on the shoulder; he remembers shaking his head and going to the kitchen to fetch a (hopefully clean) glass of water. But mostly he remembers falling in love with the world's only Consulting Detective.

* The End*

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic on ao3. Please review?   
> Pretty please?


End file.
